Der Kleinste des Wurfes
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Eine krude Wette mit den Weasley-Zwillingen und ein absurdes Projekt von Hagrid bringen Harry in die Bredouille.


**Der Kleinste des Wurfes **

Harry hastete über die Ländereien, so schnell seine Beine ihn nur tragen konnten. _Verdammt verdammt verdammt!_ Warum hatte er sich nur von den Weasley-Zwillingen zu diesem Mist überreden lassen? Katzenminze in Professor McGonagalls Büro zu verstecken... im ersten Moment hatte es so lustig geklungen, der Gedanke, wie ihr strenger Hausvorstand sich auf dem Boden wälzte und ihren Kopf an dem Kissen rieb, aber jetzt? Jetzt, wo er um Haaresbreite von ihr erwischt worden wäre, sah die Welt dann doch ganz anders aus!

Und zu spät zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war er natürlich auch. Nicht, dass Hagrid irgendwelche Probleme machen würde... aber Malfoy hatte die unangenehme Angewohnheit, zu Snape petzen zu gehen, und der würde ihn in der nächsten Zaubertränke-Stunde zur Schnecke machen und ihm Punkte abziehen... auch wenn es ihn überhaupt nichts anging, was Harry im Unterricht anderer Lehrer machte!

Harry schlitterte die letzten Schritte über den vom Herbsttau nassen Rasen und kam hinter den anderen Schülern zum Stehen, die sich vor Hagrids Hütte um eine Reihe von Käfigen geschart hatten. „... und jetzt könnt ihr euch alle eines aussuchen!", hörte er nur noch, bevor seine Mitschüler nach vorne stürmten und enthusiastisch um die Käfige feilschten, während Harry verwirrt stehen blieb.

„Ah, da bis' du ja, Harry! Ich hab mich scho gefragt, wo du bleibs." Hagrid kam auf ihn zu, ein ungewöhnliches Zwinkern in den Augen. „Wär doch schade gewesen, wenn du ausgerechnet diese Stunde verpasst hättest... geh, such dir auch eins aus."

„Aussuchen?", schnaubte Harry, so dass Hagrid es nicht hören konnte. „Es ist doch ohnehin nur noch eines übrig!"

Langsam näherte er sich dem kleinen Käfig, der ein wenig abseits von allen anderen stand, und aus dem ihm eine kleine, schwarze Katze mit zutiefst misstrauischen, grünen Augen entgegenblickte. „Du siehst aber nicht besonders glücklich aus."

Die Katze brummte warnend, als er vor dem Käfig in die Knie ging und seine Hand in ihre Nähe streckte, doch dann zuckte das Näschen, als sie schnupperte, und stürzte nach vorne, bevor Harry reagieren konnte. Halb rechnete er mit einem erneuten Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey, doch die Katze schmiegte sich nur mit einem Enthusiasmus, den er ihr gar nicht zugetraut hatte, gegen seine Hand, offensichtlich bestrebt, so viel wie möglich davon zu berühren. „Ähm..."

„Er mag dich, Harry! S' hat er noch bei niemandem gemacht! Du has' wirklich Talent!" Hagrid stand mit begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihm, und Harry beschloss, ihm besser nichts von der Katzenminze zu erzählen.

„Ähm... er?"

„Ja. Ist doch ein hübscher junger Mann, oder?" Hagrid beugte sich mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln nach unten, nur um prompt angefaucht zu werden, bevor der Kater sich wieder seiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung – Harrys Hand ansabbern – zuwandte.

„Jaha..." Harry dachte nicht, dass er Hagrids Urteil in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen konnte, immerhin waren Babydrache Norberta und die Knallrümpfigen Kröter aus dem letzten Schuljahr in seinen Augen auch perfekte Produkte der Schöpfung gewesen, aber bei dem Kater schien er sich für seine Standards eher weniger geirrt zu haben. Gut, ihm fehlte eine Vorderpfote, er war deutlich zu klein, soweit Harry das nach seinen Erfahrungen mit Mrs Figgs Katzen beurteilen konnte, und Narben zogen sich über seine Ohren und durch sein Gesicht, aber die grünen Augen schienen ungewöhnlich intelligent und der weiße Fleck auf seiner Stirn sah tatsächlich niedlich aus.

„Und, was hast du bekommen, Harry? Ich hatte schon Angst, du würdest gar nicht mehr auftauchen!" Ron trat neben ihn, eine Leine in der Hand, die zu einer braunen, plüschigen Fellkugel ohne sichtbare Augen, Ohren oder Körperteilen führte, und spähte in den Käfig. „Oh. Vielleicht hättest du doch besser ganz wegbleiben sollen?"

„Ron!", fauchte Hermine empört, während sich ein Minimuff auf ihrer Schulter ausbalancierte. „Das ist nicht fair!"

Harry biss eine giftige Anmerkung zurück und kraulte seinem Kater den Hals, der seinen Kopf fröhlich gurrend gegen seine Finger rammte. „Was soll das hier eigentlich?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendein Projekt, das Hagrid sich ausgedacht hat. Wenigstens sind es diesmal keine Knallrümpfigen Kröter." Harry schauderte bei dem Gedanken an einen Kröter im Käfig. „Wir sollen uns um die Tiere kümmern, herausfinden, zu welcher Art sie gehören, und ihre Eigenschaften protokollieren."

Harry schnaubte, während er sich auf der Wiese umsah. Um Draco Malfoys Arm ringelte sich – passenderweise – eine Schlange mit Beinen, Crabbe und Goyle bemühten sich, ihre bunt gefärbten, ovalen... Tiere davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig das Fell büschelweise auszureißen, und um Pansy Parkinsons Kopf flatterte ein trillerndes, regenbogenfarbenes Federbällchen, dem sie mit fasziniertem Blick folgte. Kurz. Danach richteten sich ihre Augen auf Harry, Hermine und Ron, und sie stieß Draco in die Seite, bevor sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zu ihnen machten. Ron seufzte.

„He, Potter. Was hast du denn da?" Draco streichelte seiner Schlangenechse über den Kopf, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und in den Käfig spähte. „Eine kleine Krüppelkatze, ist das nicht niedlich?" Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. „Sieht sogar aus wie du, komplett mit Narbe quer durchs Gesicht!"

Der Kater wandte sich von Harrys Hand ab und fauchte, als Pansys Vogel seinem Käfig zu nahe kam, bevor er mit den Pfoten nach ihm schlug. Pansy lachte. „Wollen wir sie kämpfen lassen, he? Mein Tier ist das schönste und grellste, vielleicht ist deine Dummkatze ja das stärkste? Irgendeinen Nutzen muss das Vieh ja haben!"

Die einschüchternde Gestalt von Hagrid baute sich hinter ihnen auf. „Eure Tiere sin nich zum Kämpfen da, Parkinson, und wen ich dabei erwisch, der bekommt für den Rest des Jahres einen Flubberwurm!"

Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrem gefiederten Gefährten, und sogar Pansy Parkinson hielt den Mund. „Keins eurer Tiere is besser oder schlechter, sie sind alle gleich gut und habn ihre Stärken. Eure Aufgabe is jetzt, die herauszufinden! Also würd ich vorschlagen, ihr beschäftigt euch mit euren eignen Tieren, und nich mit denen der anderen!"

Unter seinem finsteren Blick zogen sich die Slytherins auf ihre Seite des Rasens zurück, und Hagrid wandte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen, das Harry sofort misstrauisch machte, an ihn. „Bin froh, dass du doch noch aufgetaucht bis. Wäre ja schad gewesen für Jimmy, wenn du nich gekommen wärs."

„_Jimmy?_", fragte Harry ungläubig, und Hagrid nickte stolz.

„So heiß er. Eigentlich wollt ich ihn James nenn, aber das pass nich zu ihm."

Hagrid summte zufrieden vor sich hin, während Harry sich fragte, wie in aller Welt er sich mit einer Katze anfreunden sollte, die offensichtlich nach seinem Vater oder ihm oder beiden benannt war. „Ein wirklich hübscher Name!", warf Hermine verzweifelt ein, um die Situation zu retten und Harry Zeit zu geben, sich eine Antwort auszudenken. Ohne Erfolg.

„Ähm..."

Jimmy schien es offensichtlich langweilig geworden zu sein, Harrys Finger abzusabbern, und er hatte sich nun darauf verlegt, sich an seiner Hand festzuhalten, während er sich ekstatisch auf dem Boden der Box hin und her rollte. „Is gut, dass er dich mag, Harry. Er is sonst so ein kleiner Außenseiter gewesen... der kleinste ausm Wurf, die Augen, die Narben, von der Mutter verstoßen..." Hagrid verdrückte ein paar Tränchen. „Ich wusst, dass ihr zusammenpasst!"

Die Glocke, die aus dem fernen Schloss über die Ländereien klang, rettete Harry davor, darauf eine Antwort finden zu müssen, und half Ron dabei, seinen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken, bis sie und ihre neuen Haustiere sich aus Hagrids Hörweite entfernt hatten. „Der kleinste aus dem Wurf..." Ron gackerte fast vor Lachen. „Ich wusste, dass ihr zusammenpasst!"

Am Ende des Tages wusste sogar der letzte Erstklässler im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, was Hagrid über ihn gesagt hatte, und Harry überlegte ernsthaft, ob die Bedingungen seiner Freundschaft mit Ron an irgendeiner Stelle verboten, dass er ihn im Schlaf mit einem Kissen erdrosselte. Hermine hingegen war noch immer _begeistert_ von seinem neuen Freund – kein Wunder, sie hatte ja Krummbein gekauft, und der sah fast so mitgenommen aus wie _Jimmy_ (und der kleine Verräter hörte sogar auf seinen Namen!). „Er ist doch ein wirklich schöner Kater", gurrte sie, während sie Jimmy und Krummbein gleichzeitig kraulte, was beide mit fröhlichem Schnurren quittierten, und ihr Minimuff sich an ihrem Nacken rieb. „Ich versteh gar nicht, wieso du ihn nicht magst?"

_Vielleicht, weil _er _mich nur mag, wenn ich gerade Katzenminze in der Hand hatte?_ dachte Harry säuerlich, wagte es aber nicht, Hermine zu widersprechen. Zu genau hatte er noch ihre Reaktion aus dem dritten Jahr im Kopf, als sie Krummbein verteidigt hatte, und aus dem letzten, als sie den Bund für Elfenrechte gegründet hatte. „Ich mag ihn doch...", murmelte er schwach, und schwor sich, den Vorrat an Katzenminze in seinem Schlafsaal aufzustocken. Vielleicht sollte er es auch mit Baldrian versuchen – auch bei Professor McGonagall.

„Siehst du", antwortete sie in dem zufriedenen Tonfall, den Harry schon viel zu genau kennen gelernt hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren und der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Und..."

„Harry! Hier hast du dich versteckt!" Harry dachte nicht, dass i_m Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und seine Hausaufgaben machen _als Verstecken galt, aber vielleicht hatten die Stapel von Büchern auf seinem Tisch die Zwillinge abgelenkt. Wenn ja, war es eine Taktik, die er vielleicht öfter anwenden sollte.

„Na? Wie geht es dem _Kleinsten des Wurfes_?", fragte Fred, während er sich auf der einen Seite von Harry auf das Sofa fallen ließ. Harry schnaubte und sah sich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch George warf sich auf der anderen Seite in die Kissen und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Und dem kleinen _Jimmyschatzischnucki_?" George streckte seine Hand nach dem schwarzen Kater aus, und Jimmy stieg sofort in Harrys Wertschätzung, als er mit der Pfote nach Georges Fingern schlug. „Böser Kater!"

Jimmy schien sich an dieser Charakterisierung nicht sonderlich zu stören, sondern rollte sich mit der einstudierten Arroganz einer Katze, die ihren Standpunkt klar gemacht hatte, auf Hermines Schoß ein. „Guter Kater", murmelte Harry, aber das plötzliche Glimmen in Georges Augen ließ ihn seine Worte sofort bereuen. Das war wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee gewesen...

„Hach, immer diese Seelenverwandten? Ist das nicht niedlich?" Fred machte ein angewidertes Geräusch, das er normalerweise Händchen haltenden Zweitklässlern vorbehielt. „Ihr mögt euch ja schon besonders gerne..."

„Oh ja, ist es nicht wundervoll anzusehen?" George presste ergriffen seine Hände an sein Herz. „Die beiden Kleinsten des Wurfes... wobei Harry das ja nicht allzu schwer hatte. Er ist ja auch der Einzige. Ich meine, nicht, dass er größer geworden wäre, wenn er Geschwister hätte..."

„Nicht einmal, wenn er ein Weasley wäre, hätte er eine Chance." Fred amüsierte sich ganz offensichtlich wunderbar. „Bei uns ist ja Ginny die _Kleinste des Wurfes_..."

Ginny, die zwei Tische weiter saß und ihre Hausaufgaben machte, sah auf. Ihr halb verwirrter, halb misstrauischer Blick verriet Harry, dass sie nichts außer ihrem Namen gehört hatte, aber der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge brachte sie dazu, ein Buch nach ihnen zu werfen. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Fred duckte sich mit jahrelanger Erfahrung und der Wälzer landete polternd auf dem Boden hinter ihm. „Also... vielleicht doch nicht Ginny. Dann eben Percy. Auf jeden Fall wird Ginny größer als du, wenn sie so weitermacht!"

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wir sprechen hier über geistige Größe."

George lachte. „Dann brauchst du eine Strickleiter, um von der Teppichkante zu steigen!"

Nachdem Harry keine geistreiche Antwort einfiel, verlegte er sich auf Ablenkung – was wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Taktik war. „Was wollt ihr?"

Leider trugen seine Worte nicht gerade dazu bei, die gute Laune der Zwillinge zu dämpfen. „Nun... wir hatten da so eine Abmachung..."

„Eine Wette, um genau zu sein..."

„Über Professor McGonagall..."

„Und ihr Büro..."

„Und Katzenminze..."

„Und ich habe Professor McGonagall noch nicht gesehen, wie sie sich sabbernd am Lehrertisch auf dem Boden gewälzt hat." Fred klang sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. „Nur zur Erinnerung – das bedeutet, du hast die Wette verloren!"

„Und das wiederum bedeutet, dass du uns einen Gefallen tun musst!" George starrte ihn mit dem enthusiastisch-erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck eines Morgenshowmoderators oder Teleshoppingverkäufers an – auch wenn er mit keinem dieser Worte irgendetwas hätte anfangen können.

Harry seufzte schicksalsergeben. „Welchen Gefallen?"

Freds Gesichtsausdruck ließ in Harry den Wunsch nach einer Schaufel wachsen. „Nachdem du ja jetzt offiziell in die Katzenfamilie aufgenommen worden bist, sollten wir diesen Status offiziell machen!"

George nickte enthusiastisch. Vielleicht doch keine Schaufel – eher einen Bagger. „Und damit auch das ganze Schloss erfährt, dass du eine süße, kleine Mietzmietzmietz bist und der Kleinste des Wurfes, haben wir hier dein Outfit für morgen mitgebracht!"

Fred reichte ihm ein Kostüm, das wahrscheinlich an einer Fünfjährigen niedlich ausgesehen hätte, in Harry aber einfach nur den Wunsch weckte, sich in Luft aufzulösen. Katzentatzen aus Stoff, Katzenöhrchen und – Merlin hilf! – ein langer, plüschiger Katzenschwanz. Er würde aussehen wie Hermine nach ihrem Zusammenstoß mit Vielsafttrank!

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst, oder?"

Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern verriet ihm, dass Widerspruch zwecklos war.

Harry fürchtete den nächsten Morgen mit derselben Hingabe, mit der ein zum Tode verurteilter den Tag seiner Hinrichtung gefürchtet hätte, aber die von den Zwillingen gesäuselte Drohung, Professor McGonagall von seinem Ausflug in ihr Büro zu erzählen, brachte ihn dann dazu, die Ohren, den Schweif und die fürchterlichen Katzentatzen anzulegen. Wenigstens war Jimmy die Nacht über kooperativ gewesen – was man über die neuen Haustiere seiner Klassenkameraden nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Rons Hündchen hatte ihm den Schlaf geraubt, indem es permanent spielen wollte, Seamus' Vogel war nur mit einem Schweigezauber zu bändigen gewesen, und Nevilles Echse hatte versucht, Trevor aufzufressen.

Harry seufzte, bevor er Jimmy in seinen Transportkorb packte – die Katzenminze wirkte wieder einmal ihre Magie – und sich auf den Weg hinunter zum Frühstück machte. Hermine schloss sich ihnen mit ihrem Minimuff auf dem Arm an, auch wenn Harry sich fragte, wie sie ausgeschlafen und fröhlich aussehen konnte – und einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck bewahren. Ron hatte hysterisch zu lachen begonnen, als er den ersten Blick auf Harry erhaschte.

In dem Moment, in dem sie die Große Halle erreichten, war Harry allerdings erleichtert, dass er nur Plüsch tragen musste, denn viele seiner Klassenkollegen sahen ähnlich derangiert aus wie die anderen Gryffindors. Pansy Parkinson pflückte alle paar Sekunden bunte Federn aus ihren Haaren und von ihrem Umhang, während ihr Vogel sich tiefer in ihre Frisur kuschelte, und Draco sah aus, als hätte seine Beinschlange mit seinem Gesicht geschmust. „Vielleicht ist es ja doch nicht so schlimm... was meinst du, Jimmy?"

Jimmy schnurrte zufrieden, als sie sich an ihren Haustisch setzten und Harry ihm ein Stück Speck verfütterte. Und dann noch eines – vielleicht funktionierte Bestechung ja?

„Ach Harrykatzi... siehst du nicht wunderbar aus?", seufzte Fred von seinem Platz den Tisch entlang, während Schüler in der ganzen Halle auf ihn deuteten und starrten. Kurz. Dann hinterließ Parkinsons Vogel einen großen Schmatz auf ihrem Umhang, und ihr Geschrei lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit sehr verlässlich auf sie zurück. Vielleicht hatte er es ja doch nicht so schlecht erwischt?

„Harry..." Hagrid stand plötzlich vor ihm – und wie hatte er das eigentlich geschafft? – mit Tränen in den Augen. „Is das nich schön... ich wusst, dass du ihn mags! Ihr seid jetzt beste Freunde!"

„Sind ja auch beide die Kleinsten aus ihrem Wurf!"

Harry hätte George umbringen mögen, aber der wehende Tartanumhang Professor McGonagalls, der sich in seine Richtung bewegte, ließ ihn den Kopf einziehen. Vergeblich. „Mister Potter!"

„Oh Scheiße."


End file.
